Naughty Lips
by DeNok
Summary: Kai. Layaknya dunia baru. Dunia yang bahkan tak sedikitpun ingin ia sentuh, meski kenyataan raganya selalu merintih menyebut nama 'Kai' seperti sebuah Doa. KaiSoo / (Slight ChanBaek-HunHan) / KyungSoo x... / YAIO / Mature, Explisit scene, Naughty JongIn/ DLDR!


NAUGHTY LIPS| KAISOO | Lien

09/03/14

Genre : Mature

**=- Offside Position -=**

Kyungsoo tak terlahir sebagai seorang pangeran, tak juga punya alur cerita seindah dongeng _Cinderella_. Dalam kisahnya pun, tak pernah ada seorang _Peterpan_ yang menunjukkan sebuah perjuangan cinta ataupun seorang _Wendy _yang menunjukkan keindahan mencinta. Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Ia hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mencoba mempertahankan eksistensinya ditengah kehidupan kota yang mengangkuhkan kekejamannya dihadapan yang lemah.

Dunia serba elite yang pada umumnya dikuasai para kaum _borjuis_, telah membentuk pribadi Kyungsoo yang selalu bermain aman dalam kesehariannya. Ia selalu menghindari suatu objek atau subjek sekecil apapun yang berpotensi membawanya dalam sebuah perkara. Bahkan bersosialisasi terlalu intens dengan orang lain menjadi hal tabu bagi Kyungsoo. Menempatkan dirinya pada garis aman dan menghindari jalur _degradasi_ batas aman dari perspektif dirinya yang ia jadikan pedoman hidup. Pedoman yang mengurungnya dalam lingkar kehidupan monoton tampa kejenuhan dirasakannya.

Lingkup hidupnya hanya berkisar antara pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran kecil pada malam hari dan di sebuah pom bensin disiang hari. Tak ada hal khusus yang ia lakukan diluar pekerjaannya. Monoton. Tertutup. Tak berwarna. Tak berliku. Semuanya berada dalam koridor yang wajar karena bagi Kyungsoo ketidak wajaran hanya akan membawanya pada kondisi dimana ia yakin tak akan bisa mengatasinya.

Namun kehidupan _monoton tak berwarna_ itu hanya _Dulu-_nya_. _ Bila dilihat pada _Kini._ Segalanya seolah berubah 180°. Berantakan. Tak terkendali. Tak ayal Kyungsoo mengalami kekalutan yang cukup membuatnya merasakan yang namanya _ultimate stress_ selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Berawal dari seorang pemuda yang Kyungsoo jadikan sebagai tersangka. Pelaku dari segala kekacauan hidupnya. Pemuda asing yang sebelas bulan dua belas hari lalu ia ketahui bernama _'KAI'_. Dengan segala kebebasan idealismenya justru datang dan mencoba meruntuhkan semua pedoman hidupnya.

Seorang 'Kai' yang tak diharapkan kehadirannya. Seorang 'Kai' yang berada jauh diluar garis degradasi dari pertahanannya.

_Kai. Layaknya dunia baru. Dunia yang tak ingin Kyungsoo ketahui apapun yang ada didalamnya. Dunia yang bahkan tak sedikitpun ingin ia sentuh. Meski kenyataan raganya selalu merintih menyebut nama 'Kai' seperti sebuah Doa._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah. Bola matanya berputar malas ketika sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapannya. Ia tak harus memeriksa sosok yang mengemudikan mobil _silver_ itu untuk tahu siapa sang pemilik, karena ia bahkan sudah hafal luar kepala nomor plat mobil yang selalu datang ketempat kerjanya tampa melewatkan sedikit masalah.

Dialah, Kai. Menyeringgai kearah Kyungsoo setelah ia membuka kaca mobil. Pemuda dengan surai bercat pirang. _Sleeveless undershirt _putih yang dipakainya menampakkan otot-otot lengan dan dadanya yang kecoklatan. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa melihat robekan-robekan berantakan dibagian lutut celana _jeans_-nya dari celah kaca mobil yang terbuka.

Sosok yang memberi kesan nakal dan brengsek dimata siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali bagi Kyungsoo. Yang jika dianalogikan dari perspektif Kyungsoo, Kai adalah racun yang mengandung radiasi berdampak negatif bagi hidupnya. Namun sayangnya untuk lari, bersembunyi, atau sekedar menghindar, Kyungsoo tak sepintar bagaimana pemuda itu menempel dalam kesehariannya. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo pasrah dan membiarkan Kai berkeliaran disekitarnya.

Ia menjentikkan jari telunjuknya memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk mendekat, dan Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan senyum miring meremehkan. Jangan harap Kyungsoo akan mematuhinya seperti budak yang tunduk pada majikannya. _Kali ini tidak_. Bagaimanapun ia masih ingin bertahan dalam garis amannya.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya bahan bakar mobil anda masih penuh. Silahkan jalan karena mobil dibelakang sedang menunggu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, berucap selembut mungkin menunjukkan kesopanannya pada _customer _yang sesungguhnya membuat ia benar-benar jengah.

Kai tertawa seraya melipat kedua lengan didadanya, mengunci kedua tangannya dari kemudi mobil dan memberi tatapan menantang pada Kyungsoo. "Hanya jika kau mau kutemani saat istirahat siang. Bagaimana?"

Ini. Hal inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu berada dalam masalah. Selalu takluk dihadapan pemuda itu. Memojokkan dirinya pada sudut jalan buntu yang tak memberikannya sebuah pilihan jika sudah berada dalam sebuah percakapan yang selalu menuntutnya untuk mematuhi permintaan pemuda itu.

"Menyingkirlah dan jangan membuat kekacauan, Kai."

Kai semakin mengeratkan dekapan lengannya. "Hanya jika kau berkata 'iya'."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Mengatur emosinya agar tak tersulut amarah yang hanya akan memperburuk keaadaan. Ia menatap Kai yang kini terkekeh kearahnya. "Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi menyingkirlah."

"Akan kupikirkan sebentar, Kyung."

"Kai!."

Kai mengedikkan bahunya, menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya hingga berhenti tak jauh dari tempat pengisian bensin. Pemuda yang masih mempertahankan kekehannya itu keluar dari mobil dan duduk diatas kap depan mobilnya menatap kearah Kyungsoo, Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo berdecih kesal. Melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya tampa sekalipun menoleh kearah Kai. Kemarahannya sudah hampir pada puncak ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Kai mengganggu dirinya dan bermain-main dengan kesabarannya.

Seperti yang ia janjikan. Kyungsoo menghampiri pemuda yang masih setia bertengger diatas kap mobilnya. Meski ia benar-benar tak ingin menemui pemuda itu, namun sekali lagi Kyungsoo bermain aman. Ia tahu dan sudah sangat cukup mengenal Kai, bahwa pemuda itu tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja jika ia ingkar janji. Untuk itu Kyungsoo memilih jalan teraman saat ini.

"Kau pikir kau sedang ada dimana, bocah." Kyungsoo menarik batang rokok yang terselip diantara belahan bibir Kai. Melempar rokok yang sudah tersisa separuh kebawah dan menginjak-injaknya.

"Kalau begitu berikan pantatmu dan mengangkanglah sekali lagi dibawahku."

Tarikan tiba-tiba dari tangan Kai dipinggang Kyungsoo membuat mata bulatnya membelalak lebar. Ia menepis tangan Kai dari pinggangnya dan melangkah mundur sebelum tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau. Sudah memperlakukan aku. Seperti BUDAK. Semalam. _Bangsat!_." Kyungsoo melafalkan setiap kata yang diucapkannya dengan sangat jelas dan penuh penekanan. "Kau tak lihat aku berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang sedang aku rasakan?!." Sorot matanya menunjukkan kemarahan yang justru semakin membuat Kai tampak gemas melihatnya.

Kai turun dari kap mobil. Tatapannya memancarkan ketidak pedulian bahkan terkesan tak mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo yang bernada frustasi.

Kai menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau tahu aku pasti mendapatkannya, Kyung."

"Oh!. Langkahi mayatku kalau begitu."

"Pada akhirnya kau juga yang akan datang padaku."

"Haha. _Banyolan_ konyolmu benar-benar menarik, tuan. Tapi maaf. Aku tak punya stok waktu yang cukup banyak untuk mendengarkan. Jadi pergilah dan biarkan aku bekerja dengan tenang."

Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkan Kai. Tak memperdulikan dia yang bersiul-siul menggoda sembari menatap bongkahan sintal pantatnya. Ia harus menahan emosi agar tak terlibat perang mulut lebih jauh dengan pemuda yang baginya tak bermoral. Kyungsoo sendiri tak habis pikir dirinya masih meladeni orang yang benar-benar tak bisa diajak bicara. Bahkan ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah bisa mengira bahwa pemuda itu datang menemuinya hanya untuk memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tak penting.

Ditengah kehidupan yang semakin hari semakin dipenuhi oleh sosok seorang Kai, Kyungsoo masih mempunyai harapan akan mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya, kewarasannya, dan prinsip hidupnya. Meski setiap inci dinding pertahanannya telah dihancurkan. Diseret keluar batas. Diubah menjadi salah satu wadah penyalur nafsu birahi dari pemuda yang ditemuinya ditempat yang bahkan sebelumnya tak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

**_Flash_**

**_The First Meeting...**

Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan _storage box_ yang berisi _Makguksu _pesanan dari pelanggan _delivery_ restoran tempatnya bekerja. Ia yang hanya bertugas menggantikan untuk mengantar pesanan, tak pernah mengira tempat yang harus ia datangi adalah tempat yang bahkan tak pernah ada dibenaknya.

Setelah ia menyingkirkan keraguan yang dirasakannya sebelum masuk kesebuah tempat yang bertuliskan 'Club' dengan lampu warna-warni berkelipan diatas pintu masuk, kini berganti rasa pusing dan mual yang menyerangnya. Kemanapun ia menoleh matanya akan menangkap pemandangan yang demi Tuhan membuat raut muka Kyungsoo tampak seperti pastor yang tersesat ditengah kemaksiatan. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak melewatkan pertanyaan _'Benarkah ada seseorang yang memesan makguksu ditempat seperti ini?'._

Musik mengalun keras. Sekumpulan adam dan hawa berbaur menjadi satu dibawah lampu yang dominan berwarna merah, hijau dan biru. Tangan-tangan pria nakal menjalar bebas disetiap perpotongan tubuh wanitanya, Namun bukan hal wajar itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo tampak _Cengo_. _Hal tak wajar_ disetiap suduh tempat itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya disurga atau nerakakah ia tersesat saat ini. Dua orang wanita tengah berciuman tepat didepan matanya. Disudut lain sepasang lelaki saling menyesapi leher pasangannya. Disudut lainnya lagi dua orang lelaki terlihat menghimpit seorang laki-laki lain diantara tubuh keduanya. Disudut lain dan sudut lainnya tampak sama. _Kyungsoo ingin muntah!._

"Makguksu?"

Suara berat yang menyapanya cukup dekat dari arah samping ia berdiri, refleks membuatnya terkesiap. Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan dengan genggaman erat pada kotak makanan berisi _Makguksu _ditangannya. Seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa melihat lesung pipit tak cukup dalam pada pipi kiri pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah ketika pemuda itu mendekat tampa melepas tatapannya dari kotak makanan yang dibawanya. Ini memang keahlian Kyungsoo. Menciptakan tembok pembatas bagi orang yang mendekatinya, terutama bagi pemuda asing ditempat asing.

Kyungsoo tak bisa mundur untuk kedua kalinya. _Storage box_ yang dibawanya ditarik pemuda berlesung pipit. "Aku hampir saja mati kelaparan." Ucap pemuda itu dengan mata yang terlihat berbinar. Ia berjalan melewati Kyungsoo sembari membawa kotak makanan yang diambilnya, namun setelah beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih mematung. "Hey, Kemarilah. Uangku disana." Tunjuknya pada sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari bartender.

Dari pada mengikuti ajakan pemuda berlesung pipit, Kyungsoo lebih memilih mundur lagi. "Aku. Akan menunggu diluar."

Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan _status_ tersesatnya. Terbukti ketika pemuda berlesung pipit terkekeh menyadarinya dengan jelas dari kecanggungan suara Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak punya tenaga untuk berjalan keluar karena aku benar-benar sudah kelaparan. Cepatlah."

Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika pemuda itu menarik lengannya. Menyeretnya melewati setiap makhluk yang terbuai dengan kenikmatan dunia.

Kyungsoo menarik lengannya hingga terlepas. Menahan kakinya didepan pintu ruangan yang ditunjuk pemuda berlesung pipit. "Aku tunggu disini." Nada Kyungsoo menyiratkan penolakan yang tak menerima bantahan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk berkali-kali sebagai jawaban.

Selepas pemuda berlesung pipit masuk kedalam ruangan, Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya disetiap sudut tempat itu. Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah meski ia diberi uang seratus juta won, ia tak akan pernah datang ketempat itu lagi.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menoleh kebelakang ketika dirasanya seseorang sedang mendekat. Hal pertama yang ditangkap otaknya adalah bau alkohol yang menyeruak menyapa penciumannya. Yang kedua, rengkuhan sepasang tangan dipinggangnya. Dan yang ketiga, lumatan kasar secara tiba-tiba pada bibirnya yang dilakukan seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang ia yakini dalam kondisi mabuk. Selanjutnya otaknya tak dapat merekam apapun. Kyungsoo yakin tak sedang menjalani pencucian otak namun dalam sekejap otaknya kini terasa kosong. Tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tak dapat mencerna setiap kejadian yang dialaminya.

Gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya berdasar refleks dari insting pertahanan ketika tubuhnya didorong jatuh diatas sofa dan ditindih kasar disudut remang-remang tempat itu. Kilatan memburu dari mata tajam pemuda itu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar, kepalanya yang memang pening semakin berdenyut seperti dihantam batu.

"Sebentar saja, Baek." Pemuda itu merespon gerakan Kyungsoo yang berusaha berontak. Ucapannya tak jelas karena pengaruh alkohol yang terlihat masih menguasainya. Jika dalam keadaan normal mungkin Kyungsoo akan menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah jika menilik dari ucapan pemuda mabuk itu. sayang Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya ditengah ia berusaha lepas dari kungkungan tubuh besar pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo tak menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu namun ia sadar posisinya terancam. Kyungsoo berteriak meminta tolong bersamaan dengan resleting celananya yang dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa secara paksa. Percuma, teriakannya tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana. Suara gelas pecah yang tersenggol tangan Kyungsoo seolah hanya menjadi bumbu pelengkap suara musik yang menenggelamkan teriakan demi teriakannya. Hanya orang-orang yang tak sengaja lewat didekat mereka yang melihat kejadian itu, namun hanya gelak tawa yang diberikan seolah memberi sambutan _'selamat datang didunia kami'_.

Sedikit demi sedikit tenaga Kyungsoo terkuras. Tenggorokannya sakit akibat berteriak. Tak kalah sakit dengan lubang anusnya yang terasa terbelah. Sekujur tubuhnya nyeri ketika bergerak. Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa menimpanya. Karena Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo yang masih berada di _'dunia Kyungsoo'_, bukan dunia mereka.

Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis jika ia tak mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Namun disisi lain sugesti dari pertahanan hidupnya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki yang kuat, seketika hancur bersamaan dengan remuk tubuhnya. Tak hanya itu, hatinya hancur, harga dirinya terluka ketika pemuda yang menyetubuhinya meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mengerang kenikmatan mencapai orgasmenya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan celana melorot sampai lutut, rambut kusut acak-acakan dan bibir yang terluka akibat gigitan. Kyungsoo bahkan tak mencapai orgasme saat penis pemuda itu keluar dari lubangnya.

Seks pertama. Hanya sakit yang ia rasakan.

**_The Third Meeting...**

Pemuda itu akan melangkah jika Kyungsoo melangkah, ia akan berlari jika Kyungsoo berlari, dan ia akan berhenti jika Kyungsoo berhenti. Kyungsoo merasa jiwanya semakin terancam ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendengar gelak tawa setiap kali Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menoleh namun pada akhirnya tidak ia lakukan.

Selama tiga hari. Direstoran dan pom bensin tempatnya bekerja, pemuda itu selalu ada disana dan secara terang-terangan memandanginya sangat intens meski Kyungsoo memergoki apa yang ia lakukan. Yang menjadi tak biasa kali ini, pemuda itu tak hanya duduk disalah satu kursi restoran tempatnya bekerja atau sekedar berdiri disamping mobilnya saat Kyungsoo bekerja dipom bensin, melainkan mengikutinya saat ia hendak pulang kerumah. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali diserang rasa takut. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin ditengah suasana malam yang begitu sepi dilorong sempit jalan pulang kerumahnya.

Kyungsoo bukan tak tahu siapa pemuda yang mengikutinya namun bukan berarti ia mengenalnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa semua kebejatan sifat manusia ada pada pemuda asing itu.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Setelah merasa dirinya siap untuk menghadapi pemuda itu Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang. Laki-laki itu kembali tertawa ketika mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap tak suka kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar gugup karena ketakutan yang tersembunyi didasar perasaannya.

"Kai."

"Apa?"

"Namaku Kai."

"Aku tak menanyakan namamu."

"Walau begitu aku sudah menidurimu"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Jari-jari tangannya mengepal kuat ketika banyangan kejadian tiga hari lalu kembali berputar dibenaknya. Pemuda dihadapannya adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda bejat yang telah melukai harga dirinya, Kyungsoo sangat tahu itu. Ia tak mungkin melupakan wajahnya. Tak akan pernah.

Rasa takut yang menyelimuti Kyungsoo kini tenggelam oleh kemarahan yang dirasakannya. Rahangnya mengeras bertepatan dengan bayangan-banyangan yang semakin membuat hatinya teriris.

"Itu tidak pantas disebut meniduri karena aku bukan wanita." Intonasi suara Kyungsoo meninggi menggema dilorong sempit itu.

"Lalu?."

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam sesaat. Bukan karena ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk meluapkan segala emosinya, melainkan karena pemuda itu menjawab perkataan seriusnya dengan sangat santai. Jika orang normal pada umumnya akan merasa bersalah, hal itu sepertinya tak berlaku bagi pemuda itu. Tak sedikitpun Kyungsoo melihat rasa bersalah terpancar dari mata tajamnya. Akan tetapi seharusnya Kyungsoo pun sudah tahu bahwa pemuda bernama Kai itu adalah salah satu yang tidak normal.

Kyungsoo semakin tajam menatap Kai. "Kau lebih pantas disebut pria brengsek pelaku pelecehan seksual!."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bisa menuntutmu."

"Baiklah. Lakukan."

Lakukan?. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak punya keberanian sebesar itu. Ia tak cukup bisa menanggung malu dan mengadu pada polisi tentang ia yang diperkosa oleh seorang pria. Itu tak akan ada bedanya dengan ia mengatakan pada dunia bahwa dirinya adalah pria lemah yang tak jauh beda dengan wanita yang merengek karena dirampas keperawanannya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Ia juga tak bisa menghajar pemuda itu karena ia tak pandai berkelahi. Jika sudah seperti ini Kyungsoo akan kembali pada prinsip hidupnya—garis amannya—meski dirinya diliputi kemarahan besar, kebencian mendalam, bahkan ingin mengamuk dan memaki, Kyungsoo tak melakukannya. Ia lebih memilih mencari tempat aman.

Kyungsoo berbalik kembali melangkah. Dan ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya bersaman dengan langkah kakinya sendiri. Pemuda itu—Kai—masih mengikutinya.

"Temanku belum membayar _Makguksu_ yang dipesan padamu."

Kyungsoo berhenti, bersamaan dengan itu Kai melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Dan ia tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menoleh.

Terlintas dibenak Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana Kai mengetahui siapa yang telah disetubuhinya. Ia yakin Kai masih dalam pengaruh alkohol bahkan saat ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan hinanya. Jika dugaannya benar— "Temanmu tahu aku dilecehkan olehmu dan dia membiarkannya?."

"Chanyeol hanya tak ingin menggangguku."

Tepat.

Laki-laki yang disebutkan Kai tak jauh beda bejat dengannya. Namun akal sehat Kyungsoo masih tetap tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang telah melihat kejadian itu dan membiarkannya hanya dengan alasan tak ingin mengganggu. Kepala Kyungsoo terasa sakit, perutnya kembali mual seperti waktu itu. Ini terlalu tak lazim baginya. Prinsipnya. Dunianya. Tak bisa menerima sesuatu hal besar baginya namun terlihat seperti masalah kecil bagi orang-orang yang baru saja ia temui.

Kyungsoo kembali berbalik, setengah berlari ia meninggalkan Kai. Tak lama ia kembali mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya bersamaan dengan gelak tawa.

"Hey..."

Kai menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat ia berdiri dihadapan pemuda berperawakan mungil itu. Detik berikutnya kejadian tiga hari lalu diClub kembali berputar dibenak Kyungsoo. Semua itu tak kan terjadi jika saja Kai tak menciumnya saat ini. Tak ada lumatan, hanya bibir menempel cukup lama ditengah Kyungsoo mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Satu-satunya yang menyadarkan Kyungsoo hanyalah isi perutnya yang keluar bersamaan dengan tautan bibir mereka yang terlepas. Kyungsoo muntah. Semua gejolak yang ditahannya terlepas begitu saja. Kepalanya terasa nyeri dan tubuhnya lemas. Gelak tawa Kai yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya malah semakin menambah rasa sakit dikepalanya. Kyungsoo hampir roboh hanya untuk berdiri hingga pada akhirnya mau tak mau Kai-lah yang menggendongnya pulang sampai diapartemennya.

** ...**

_**_11 bulan 12 hari masa sekarang...**

"Apa yang kau lakukan!."

"Apa?."

"Untuk apa sofa itu?."

"Kau tak suka?. Itu bagus diletakkan disana."

Bagi Kyungsoo ini bukan tentang suka dan tidak suka atau bagus tidak bagusnya. Ada hal penting yang tak diperhatikan Kai ketika membawa sebuah sofa kedalam apartemen _Gositel_ yang tak akan muat menampung barang-barang besar. Laki-laki yang selalu mengatainya _'miskin'_ setiap kali datang keapartemen kecilnya yang bahkan tak memiliki tempat tidur itu mungkin ingin mengubahnya menjadi sebuah istana setelah sebelumnya ia juga membawa kulkas berukuran besar. Kai semaunya. Dan Kyungsoo harus membeli kesabaran lebih jika berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Kali ini apa alasannya aku harus menggunakan sofa itu?."

"Selalu banyak alasan, Kyung."

"Katakan yang paling penting karena jika tidak tak hanya sofa-mu yang akan terbang dari sini."

"Alasan paling penting tak bisa dikatakan melainkan dilakukan, kau tahu." Kai menyeringgai. Dan Kyungsoo tak suka mengartikan seringgaian itu karena ia sudah bisa menebak maksud Kai.

Kyungsoo hendak memberikan utimatum sebelum didahulu rangkulan tangan Kai dipinggangnya dan kecupan singkat dipipinya. "Bukankah rasanya sakit melakukan seks dilantai Kayu?."

Lihat. Kyungsoo tak pernah meleset dalam hal ini. Membaca akal bulus Kai adalah hal termudah bagi Kyungsoo. _Sebelas bulan dua belas hari mengenal Kai_. Kyungsoo mencatatnya.

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau membawa ranjang sebesar rumah ini, heum?"

Bukanlah sifat Kai yang akan begitu mudah terpengaruh dengan komentar sarkastis yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo. Ia beralih pada telinga Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya sebelum berbisik. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi sofa sepertinya lebih menarik."

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas berat nan hangat menyapu lembut telinganya. Kai mencoba menghancurkan pertahanannya. Lagi.

Kyungsoo yang selama ini berusaha menjadi orang yang _'sulit'_ dalam artian tak mudah didekati, berubah menjadi sosok _'gampangan' _dihadapan Kai. Entah bagaimana caranya, dengan mudah Kai masuk kedalam kehidupannya dan menjadi penguasa eksistensinya. Kai bisa mengendalikannya. Menguapkan kebenciannya dalam dekapan hangat yang selalu Kai berikan.

Akan tetapi. Kyungsoo selalu mencoba untuk bertahan—

"Sudah kubilang kau tak akan mendapat apa yang kau inginkan. Aku masih kesakitan."

"Kalau begitu kau lah yang akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

—Meski tak pernah berhasil. Kai yang _hiperseksual_ selalu mempunyai cara. Selalu menemukan celah untuk membuat Kyungsoo menyerah.

Celana _jeans_ keduanya sudah terlepas dan tak menghiraukan pakaian bagian atas karena tak terlalu penting. Ciuman dalam dan basah menjadi _foreplay_ ringan untuk memulai. Tangan Kai perlahan mengurut kemaluan Kyungsoo untuk mempersiapkan, dan Kai menolak ketika Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman mereka seiring dengan kecepatan tangan Kai yang mengocok penisnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, nafas mereka memburu. Pegangan tangan dan gerakan konstan berubah menjadi cengkraman dan tak beraturan.

**=- Naughty -=**

* * *

**Hai hai hai...**

**saya post ulang karena kena remove**

**Thank you, untuk yang baca plus review kemaren *Bow ^^**


End file.
